futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Rest of Earth's History (Glass Angel Edition)
You could only challenge one creators narrative whether it's a spiritual being that life itself but there are so many mysteries just out there. Will future species ever have a good chance to challenge it. The rest of the Cenozoic Era Quaternary (-2,600,000 - 24,500,000) Libracene Epoch (20,000 - 3,040,000) Mutually Assured Destruction of World War III has a seriously powerful impact on human mindsets and changed them dramatically. A powerful Solar Flare has left every human being displaced across the Solar System, with the ever increasing Ice Ages and a Super Volcanic eruption lead to humanities demise on Earth while any human being outside Earth succumb to the deadly vacuum of space. The remaining human beings are now separated on a planet in the system of Tau Ceti and Proxima Centauri and later Altair. Most species that were bred have become extinct due to their dependence on Humans. Average Temperatures on Earth were 10 degrees colder than Average in this epoch and the Mediterranean continues to drain as Spain is finally connected of Africa. Constellations are completely misplaced as Vega becomes the brightest star in the night sky in 200,000 years with Sirius already switching places with Canopus which in the right precession finally becomes visible in Great Britain and would soon have a more northerly declination than Capella. There were brief periods of warmth but no intelligent species to rival humans yet despite some homo candidates but they lacked the intelligence. Delta Scuti becomes the brightest star in this Epoch 1,250,000 years into the future with Sirius by then no longer being recognized as a bright star. By the end of this Epoch, Antares and Betelgeuse are no longer in the night sky. Karasicene Epoch (3,040,000 - 3,330,000) Homo Seripi becomes the next specials to rival Humans and the challenge the universe's narrative. First appearing in what was then Lithuania, Their human features are similar except their ears are longer and their nails are much sharper as permafrost in polar areas made it very difficult for agriculture. Seripi's are more stoic than Humans and have better memory. Religion jump started real early with the presence of Mount Rushmore still being recognizable but deformed. Because plastic were capable to surviving pretty long buried, surviving pieces of cartoon figures including anime that were condemned by humans not to far from the present due to it's effects of modernization were horrendously condemned by the Seripies. Other anime figure pieces however were worshiped as gods. The misplacement of fossils that were dug up by humans really confused the Seripi's however millennia's of research and it all made sense to them. Seripi's were far more successful than humans and were the ones to dig up fossils of humans on other noted planets as they became extinct there due to hysteria or advanced diseases taking them over. Taking hundreds of thousands of years to build a megastructure around the sun giving the Seripi's the ability to view past to observable universe led them to have the conclusion that existence in itself was a simulated reality. NR Canis Majoris and later Omicron Herculis were the brightest stars on earth at the time. The last Seripi's left earth by the end of the Epoch. Seripi's have lasted for over 1 million years until hysteria has led to their absolute demise as they were completely stripped from their stoicism as a casualty from technology although rumors from another intelligent life form suggest they're still around in small pockets. The Earth was still 2 degrees colder in this epoch and the water level was lower with Japan and Cuba already a Peninsula. Baracene Epoch (3,330,000 - 7,600,000) Seripi's have left earth for quite awhile. A new species separate to Mammals called the Kureyn's have evolve but couldn't compete in the mammal landscape. Adhara fades away from Naked Eyes visibility and by the end of the Epoch, Sirius would too. Albireo becomes the brightest star in the night sky for longest in that Epoch. Canopus still remains in Naked Eye visibility and will have later gone Supernova. Around the middle of the Epoch, The Mediterranean has already completely dried up leaving the places around it to have a desert like climate. North America would also be almost completely desert. The Amazon Rainforest becomes a grassland and Australia's landmass would be almost completely lush especially at the end of the Epoch. At the early point of the Epoch the Earth's climate is still 7 degrees below normal however by the end of the epoch, Earth's temperate becomes 2 degrees above normal as the earth begins exiting it's glaciations as Antarctica moves further from it's poles. The Korean Peninsula becomes a peninsula of a sea rather than an Island and Japan traps the water. Glaysycene Epoch (7,600,000 - 24,500,000) The Longest and Final Epoch of the Quaternary Period has a pretty warm end with it's final Glaciation some 8 million years into the future. Mount Rushmore becomes completely unrecognizable leaving the last of humanity's creations only recognizable in space. The sea around the Korean Peninsula dries up leaving a saltwater basin much like the Mediterranean. The average temperature on earth is around 4 degrees above normal with even Antarctica becoming a lush rain forest. Madagascar slowly moves closer to Africa while Somalia and other places in the horn of Africa start to break apart. Canada's Ellesmere Island moves very close to the North Pole as the America's move north. The creation of more forests led to the Earth's oxygen levels to rise stabilizing Earth's temperature. Coral reefs have bloomed at it's record high as the earth's oceans become cleaner. By the end of this epoch, Almost every naked eye visibility star fades out of naked eye visibility with Arcturus, Aldebaran, Rigel, Deneb and Capella being some of the last remaining. The Epoch ends with a major extinction caused by Supervolcanic eruptions. Mesogene Period (24,500,000 - ) Category:Glass Angel Edition Category:Timeline